Barnaby Keeney
|birth_place=Halfway, Oregon |death_date= |death_place=Providence, Rhode Island |resting_place=Swan Point Cemetery Providence, Rhode Island |alma_mater=University of North Carolina Harvard University |spouse=Mary Elizabeth Critchfield |nationality=American }} Barnaby Conrad Keeney (October 17, 1914 – June 18, 1980) was president of Brown University from 1955 to 1966 where he was known and loved by the student body for openness and his dry wit. As he once observed, “One of the joys of the life of an educator, particularly a president, is the amount of free advice he gets.” Keeney then served as president of Claremont Graduate University from 1971 to 1976. Personal life Kenney was born in Halfway, Oregon on October 17, 1914. He grew up in Hartford, Connecticut where he was a high school track star. He was Greater Hartford champion in the 440‑yard dash in 1931 and he won the state championship in that event in 1932.http://www.stepfour.com/hphshall/bk.htm He graduated from the University of North Carolina first in his class in 1936. He later took a master's degree and doctorate in medieval history at Harvard University, where he taught until 1941. In 1941 he married Mary Elizabeth Critchfield; they have a son and two daughters. Keeney died on June 18, 1980, in Providence, Rhode Island, at the age of 65. Career Subsequently, he served as an intelligence officer for the U.S. Army following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. He received the Bronze Star Medal, the Purple Heart, and the Silver Star while serving with the 35th Infantry in World War II. Brown University presidency Keeney was the twelfth president of Brown. During his administration, Brown's operating budget tripled to $25 million a year; its endowment doubled to $55 million, and the value of its physical plant doubled to $40 million. "At college age, you can tell who is best at taking tests and going to school, but you can't tell who the best people are. That worries the hell out of me."http://www.quoteshead.com/quotes/barnaby-c.-keeney-quotes.html Keeney initiated a new admissions policy under which 10% of the places in Brown's freshman class (about 650 students) were reserved for youngsters whose grades ordinarily would not qualify them for an Ivy League college—but who exhibit some "outstanding characteristic". They referred to themselves as "Tom Sawyers", many of whom went on to become Brown's most successful graduates. In 1964 he started a "big brother" exchange program with tiny (500 students) Tougaloo College in Jackson, Mississippi, the state's only integrated college. Keeney never ducked away from controversy. Although its close relationship with Brown allowed Tougaloo to reap financial and academic rewards including grants from the Ford Foundation, Keeney made sure that the college would "never again be at the center of civil rights activity" and used his influence to retire Dan Beittel from Tougaloo's presidency. In 1964 he stoutly defended his director of health services, Roswell Johnson, who had prescribed birth control pills for a handful of marriage-bound students at nearby Pembroke College (Brown University), Brown's female counterpart. While serving as president of Brown, Keeney worked for the CIA. National Endowment for the Humanities Keeney served as the first head of the National Endowment for the Humanities from 1966 to 1970. In 1963, Keeney had served as Chair of the National Commission on the Humanities, organized by the American Council of Learned Societies, the Council of Graduate Schools in America, and the United Chapters of Phi Beta Kappa and tasked with studying "the state of the humanities in America". In April 1964, the commission released a report recommending "the establishment...of a National Humanities Foundation". President Lyndon B. Johnson, who delivered a speech at Brown on federal support for higher education later that year, lent his support to the idea of creating a foundation for the humanities and chose Keeney to be its first Chair. While Keeney was wrapping up his presidency at Brown during the 1965-66 school year, Henry Allen Moe, President of the American Philosophical Society, served as interim chairman until Keeney took over in July 1966. Publications *''Judgment by Peers'' 1949 *''Life And Works Of John Hay, 1838-1905'' 1961 *''The Expectations of Education'' 1973 References * External links * Category:1914 births Category:1980 deaths Category:American educationists Category:American educators Category:American university and college presidents Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Military personnel from Oregon Category:Presidents of Brown University Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:United States Army officers